The Magic Test!
is part 1 of episode 7 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The episode is followed up by Where is the Door?. Synopsis The Fairilu students are tested to show what they've learn from their magic studies. Plot Fairilu Gole and Kirara and Yurara view a gathering of young Fairilus from the Fairilu Tree. Kirara and Yurara wondered why everyone are there, Gole explained that today is the day when the Fairilu's show how much they've learned from their magic studies. Kirara and Yurara hoped everyone will be alright, while Gole has high hopes everyone will accomplish in their own ways. Meanwhile, Lip admires the outdoors while she, Himawari, and Sumire, are waiting outside as instructed. They wondered what class they might take, such as previous subjects they've learned, magic, history or physical. Rose stands firm infront of them, thoroughly explaining that the reason they're waiting outside is to assess everything that they have learned so far. Fairilu Marje makes her statement for the beginning of their magic test. She instructs everyone to be in groups for the test, and Mr. Bokkuri explains that they will work together to conduct large-scale magic. Everyone else have decided to form groups with their friends; Lip, Himawari, and Sumire come together like the usual. Dante, Olive, and a Fairilu named Kasumi team up. Akiakane and Hotaru partner up. The Mush Sisters Noko, Dot, and Daké all decide to work together. Akoya, Sango, and Wakame all pair. While the Ikemen Fairilus and their newcomer Utsubon all work together. Rose, however, insists that she doesn't need a group and that she's fine by herself. But Bokkuri demands that everyone must work as a group, to Rose's disappointment. So Lip and the girls offers Rose to work together with them so that she can participate in the exam. Reluctantly, Rose accepts to form up with them. But she takes the initiative leadership that they will aim for the top. Lip, Himawari, and Sumire agree to work hard with their friend. So Marje and Bokkuri instructs everyone to begin, advising everyone to use what they've learn to create their large-scale magic. Everyone have then started to discuss with their teamates planning what to create from their collaborative magic. Nearly everyone have already have thoughts on what magic to cast together, while Lip is worrying she hasn't been able to come up with an idea. Sumire tries asking what kind of magic the three of them would consider casting. Rose though, tries stating the obvious that they need to cast very elegant, powerful magic. Though Lip is confused with her vague suggestion. Marje, Bokkuri, Kirara and Yurara, and Gole carefully observe with everyone's progress; Gole states the exam is not only to test how much they've learn from magic, but to show what kind of magic they could cast. The Mush Sisters start by casting their magic; they create a group of mushrooms which form together to create a bigger mushroom. Hotaru casts her magic to create fireflies, while Akiakane uses his magic to herd them. Dante, Olive, and Kasumi, casts their magic in sequence to pass on an orb of light, growing bigger then tossing it into the air, creating a bright light of fireworks. While the Ikemen Fairilus uses their magic together to create a stage-like effect and they all pose in glamour. Then the Mermaid Fairilus cast their magic, to create a controlled water sculpture from a river nearby. Lastly, Lip, Himawari, Sumire, and Rose must cast their magic as well. So the girls all get into position, then they begin. Rose, Lip, and Sumire gather around Himawari and casts a magic spell to create a small gust of wind on Himawari. From inside as she rises, Himawari casts her spell to control the wind and dances with the flow. Everyone become amaze seeing her go. Lip is impress, but wonder if they can make it better by sending Himawari higher up the wind. Rose agrees and the two start to increase the wind's power, but Sumire becomes worried and tries to stop them on trying too hard. However, the two ended up creating a real tornado and starts buffeting everyone and trapping Himawari in the vortex. The tornado then ends up tearing everything apart. The Powa-Powa Dogs Powawa and Powalisa get blown with the tornado, but Dante and Olive save them. The Mermaids Fairilus then use their magic to block the tornado from the riverside. Rose states that if the tornado keeps going, it'll eventually strike the Fairilu Tree. So the girls do their best to stop the tornado. Fairilu Gole arrives and takes out his key to stop the tornado, however he pauses and senses something strange. When he looks ahead, he saw that all the Fairilu are casting their magic in a large unison on the tornado. With all their effort, everyone manages to stop tornado, to everyone's relief. Lip, Rose, Himawari, and Sumire all deeply apologize for the trouble they've caused. Lip then observed all the damage, and she cries for being worthless. Rose, in pity, insists that they try one last time. So she casts her magic to regrow all the broken flower petals. Lip, regaining her mood, follows in suit by casting her magic, growing all the flowers back to their normal states. Everyone decided to work together to fix the damage, so everyone cast their magic together to restore life around the Fairilu Tree. Marje and Gole are both amazed to see everyone working together. So Marje have decided that everyone have passed the test and gives everyone Fairilu Bijous as their reward. She congratulated everyone for all their hard work. Lip becomes happy to hear, as the episode ends. Characters Main *Lip *Himawari *Sumire *Rose Secondary *Fairilu Gole *Fairilu Marje *Mr. Bokkuri *Noko *Dot *Daké *Akoya *Sango *Wakame *Olive *Dante *Kasumi *Tora *Rafflé *Haetori *Haetori *Ojigisou *Sabobon *Utsubon *Akiakane *Hotaru Minor *Kirara and Yurara *Powawa *Powalisa Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 07A